The subject matter of the invention relates to a feed mixer and to a method for mixing feed in a feed mixer.
In particular in the field of an agricultural dairy farm, the feed supply of cows plays a significant role. Feed with a suitable consistency and/or composition for animals is provided by means of a feed mixer.
To this end, feed is introduced into a container through a filling opening. The feed can contain different components such as grass, straw and corn silages, minerals and concentrated feed. The container has at least one auger (or worm) for conveying and thereby mixing the feed components which rotates about an axis which rotates substantially perpendicularly with respect to the bottom of the container. A mixing container can optionally also be provided with a water connection, in order to achieve moistening of the feed. The auger can be provided with knives, by means of which the feed which is situated in the container is comminuted and mixed. Subsequently, the feed is discharged from the container via a feed discharge unit.
It is known that a feed mixer can also be provided with a weighing device, in order to make a determination of the feed weight possible during loading and/or processing. The feed mixer can also have a plurality of augers. It is known that feed mixers of this type can be arranged on a mobile chassis, with the result that the feed mixer can be moved to the feed store, in order to be loaded, and, after the mixing and/or comminution operation has taken place, is moved, for example, along a feeding table, the feed being discharged from the container. A mobile feed mixer of this type is known, for example, from Mix and Drive das breite Futtermischwagenprogramm für jeden Einsatz [Mix and Drive, the extensive feed mixing wagon programme for all uses], GEA Farm Technologies, 9997-1819-000/PSC 5030999999/9502020199/L&L: d&d/D: STU/06-2012.
In the container, it is known that two walls of the container which lie opposite one another are of conically widened configuration at the top in order to increase the volume of the container. Here, the area of the bottom is smaller than the area of the filling opening. A feed mixer of this type is known, for example, from document DE 20 2011 105 225 U1.
It is problematic in a feed mixer of this type that complete mixing of the feed cannot be achieved to a satisfactory extent in the region of the conical widening. In order to solve this problem, it has already been proposed in WO 2007/037693 A2 that the auger is connected to a drive unit by means of a ball joint. In order to deflect the auger in the direction of the conical widening, a linkage is provided which can be adjusted by means of a cylinder/piston unit.